Electronic devices, such as smartphones, are used for communication, navigation, shopping, game-play, augmented-reality (AR) interactions, and many other functions. Users typically interact with applications on their electronic devices with touch inputs. Because of the wide range of functions these applications can provide, the need for users to provide multi-stage or otherwise complex input has become increasingly common. Gesture recognition techniques have successfully enabled less-complex gesture interaction with electronic devices when the gestures are made through device surfaces, such as touchscreens and touchpads. Interacting with an electronic device to provide more-complex inputs with a touch input interface, however, can be inconvenient, ineffective, and uncomfortable.
AR environments, in particular, can pose challenges for users. It can be difficult to manipulate three-dimensional (3D) objects using a two-dimensional (2D) touchscreen. For example, to manipulate a 3D AR object related to a particular real object, the user must use one hand to keep the electronic device steady (so the AR object remains framed in the display), while using the other hand to interact with the AR object via a 2D touchscreen. This can cause frustration, discomfort, and inaccurate or incomplete input. Thus, users may not realize the full potential of their electronic devices because of the limitations of touch input methods.